The Nether Prince
by RK the Hidden
Summary: The Prince had no idea how he had broken the other so much that he'd become nothing more than his sex toy. Maybe it was the longing for human-like contact after being locked away for two months straight. Maybe the Minecrafter had become desperate enough to allow the Nether Prince to do such intimidating and violating actions to him. CaptainSparklez x AntVenom. SparkAnt.


AN: SparkAnt Alternative Universe and emotional stuff. Also pretend that beds don't explode in the Nether. Kind of one-sided, though, and can be classified as rape.

_**Read only if you want to.**_

* * *

The Nether was an unforgiving place, and so is its ruler, the Lord of the Nether. Yet, unfortunately, to the people in the over-world, the histories of Herobrine's rule in the Nether were merely stories to scare children from getting out of bed after midnight, and the people who traveled to the Nether were completely unaware of the dangers of entering the Nether Fortresses, as the Nether Lord had his best soldiers guarding these magnificent structures. Most of the people who had wandered into these fortresses were killed instantly, burned to death by blazes or overrun by zombie pigmen. Yet some intruders were sometimes proven more troublesome to kill. These Minecrafters were usually captured, locked away in dungeons to starve, or were tortured until they took their last, dying breath.

As the only child of the Lord of the Nether, it was his duty to help his Father to make sure everything in the Nether was in place, that no events were ever delayed, and that the captives were properly disposed of. Screams of terror were heard left and right as he walked down a hallway, nicely decorated with bricks, red as blood, and with giant wooden doors which, beyond them, most likely held captives being tortured by blazes or zombie pigmen, and it didn't really bothered him in the least. He was the child of Herobrine, after all, and this was the hallway he'd took every day to return to his own private quarters, and, as usual, he paid no attention to the ongoing bloody deeds as he continued down the dimly lit hallway.

He would have gladly helped the zombie pigmen torture the captives if there weren't other more important things on his mind.

Roughly three months ago, some of the Nether Lord's soldiers had captured yet another Minecrafter. But unlike previous ones, this single Minecrafter put up a hell of a fight. It was said that the Minecrafter killed around twenty blazes, roughly fifty zombie pigmen and a couple of lava slimes that were unfortunate enough to get caught in between the line of fire before being captured. Even so, the Minecrafter was proven to be more of a pain that he should have been- knocking out guards that got too close, able to fend off a horde of zombie pigmen even after being starved for a few days, and trying to escape a decent amount of times. The one saving grace was probably that all his attempts were unsuccessful.

The Nether Prince remembered when he first saw the Minecrafter. Unlike other captives who had almost immediately fell into a state of fear and panic, the single Minecrafter remained strong, courageous, even, despite the horrors of the cold dungeon, black eyes gleamed determinately to escape back to the over world, while other prisoners wasted away in their cells. The single Minecrafter's display of bravery was something even the Nether Prince doubted that he, himself could match.

Unfortunately, such acts from mere prisoners lead to termination, as the keeper of the dungeon decided that he was fed up with the Minecrafter's fearless acts that that it was about time for him to bite the dust. The Nether Prince still had no idea why he had decided to help the Minecrafter by gutting another prisoner and completely rewriting the papers to make it seem like the Minecrafter had already been executed, when, in truth, the Nether Prince had snuck the Minecrafter into his own private quarters when no one else was looking. He might have done so out of pity, or it might have been out of admiration of the other's bravery, but either way, the Minecrafter wasn't too keen on the idea of being moved to the Nether Prince's chambers, and the Prince had a hard time explaining the bruise on his temple to his Father.

During the Minecrafter's first two months of 'imprisonment' in the Nether Prince's chambers, the Nether Prince clearly remembered the Minecrafter being angry as fuck; screaming and pounding at the door, demanding to be let out. The son of the Nether Lord had to chain him onto his bed and tie a rag around his mouth to stop the Minecrafter from making all of those noises, and to prevent anyone from potentially finding out that he'd snuck the Minecrafter into his room without proper permission from his Father, or even without him knowing it.

However, he stopped doing so after the first two months had passed. Heck- the Prince didn't even bother to lock the door behind him when he left to attend to various important matters around the Nether Fortress.

As he pushed open the door with a loud creaking sound, light immediately flooded into the room. It appears that the torch he had lit earlier had burnt out. He'd have to replace that torch quickly. From what he had learnt from the other occupants of the fortress and from the archives, Minecrafters from the over-world preferred light rather than the usual dim environment within the Nether Fortress. That was why Minecrafters were active during the day, when everything was nice and bright in the over-world, and slept through the night, if he had understood correctly. He quickly made his way into the bedroom when he'd successfully lit the place up to find the Minecrafter sleeping, tangled within the sheets, while his messy black hair covered his face as he slept in his curled up position on the bed.

The Nether Prince walked over to the Minecrafter and, gripping the Minecrafter's shoulders, he gently shook the other awake. "Hey… Get up, you need to eat." He said softly when he saw black eyes slowly opened and blinked wearily. When the Minecrafter made no further movement than that, he put his hand on the other's back as he held the other into a sitting position on the bed. "Here- eat this." He said, taking out a large piece of bread before forcing it into the other's hands. There really wasn't a lot of food to go around, as the Prince was certain that the Minecrafter couldn't eat anything that comes from the Nether itself. Rotten flesh may be edible, but the Minecrafter would probably get sick from eating it. It wasn't that people who live in the Nether actually ate rotten flesh, but the Prince was also fairly certain that Minecrafters weren't able to consume what the residence of the Nether easily could. The only way for him to get food that the Minecrafter can actually eat was to wait for another captive to arrive and search through all of their items and equipment after they have been disarmed. He couldn't quite tell what kinds of things were edible to the occupants of the over-world or not, but he also knew that they needed water to survive as well. Unfortunately, water was hard to come by in a place filled with lava pools and eternal flames.

The Nether Prince quietly observed as the Minecrafter looked at the piece of bread, before taking a bite out of it, though somewhat reluctantly, and swallowing. Two months ago, the Minecrafter would have swatted his hand away, glaring at him angrily. The Prince wasn't sure when and why the Minecrafter had lost the kind of determination or even the will to escape that he had when he first arrived here, but at least the Minecrafter wasn't as much of a trouble as he had been before, even though he couldn't help but think that it was a shame that the Minecrafter had lost the fight in him. He was well aware that Minecrafters have feelings. The people of the Nether have them, too, but they were not as conflicting or as confusing compared to those of the people from the over-world. Even so, the Prince certainly didn't expect that big of a change from the strong-willed Minecrafter.

The Nether Prince climbed into the bed with the Minecrafter when the other was finishing the last bits of bread, and, with one hand, began to comb the other's messy black hair with his fingers as he snuck close to the other. The black eyed Minecrafter didn't protest and allowed himself to be stroked, as he rested his head against the other's chest, while the other's free arm wrapped around his back. About a month ago, the Minecrafter wouldn't let the Prince of the Nether lay a single finger on him. As the Nether Prince continued to run his fingers along the other's black locks- though now it seemed more like grooming than anything else- he heard the other mumble, "I want to go home." The Minecrafter sounded so pitiful that the Nether Prince almost felt sorry for him.

"That's wishful thinking." The Prince said as he lifted his hand away from the other's hair to tilt his chin up so that the Minecrafter's black eyes were looking into his white ones. "There are guards at every single possible entrance to the fortress. You can't get out without being seen. Plus, all of your equipment is probably in the armory right now, which I don't have excess to. It thought I've told you that before." Even though the Minecrafter was silent, black eyes still looked up at him, filled with hurt and longing. If the Prince had one, he heart would probably have been broken by the Minecrafter's pathetic look. "Never mind," the Prince said, taking his hand away from the other's chin, letting the other's head drop, "I don't think you seem to understand no matter how many times I've told you."

"I miss my friends." The Minecrafter mumbled, ignoring the fingers rubbing the back of his neck. The Prince sighed silently knowing that the Minecrafter was going to resolve to begging. "I _saved_ your life," he said as he grabbed the Minecrafter by his shoulders, pushing him back so that he was lying on the bed, a surprised yelp emitted from the other's mouth as his back hit the mattress, and the Nether Prince placed one hand on the other's chest, forcing the Minecrafter down when he tried to turn onto his side. "The least you can do is be _thankful_."

The Minecrafter didn't say anything; his black eyes just stared up at the white eyed male somewhat frightfully. This was one of the few times that the Prince had actually saw fear being displayed by the Minecrafter. To be honest, the Prince enjoyed every ounce of power that he had over the Minecrafter. He felt somewhat ashamed of himself for using the Minecrafter as a relief from his sexual frustrations, but he really couldn't help himself. Not when the other looked so pathetically adorable submitting to him.

He latched his teeth onto the other's neck, feeling the other's cry quickly turned into a whine when he ran his tongue over the other's neck, before nibbling on the soft flesh, causing the Minecrafter to squirm beneath him. Grinning, he slipped one hand under the Minecrafter's shirt to rub the sensitive area right under the other's ribcage. The Minecrafter moaned and his back arched upwards as fingers rubbed the sensitive skin; the while eyed male knew the Minecrafter's body so well it was slightly terrifying.

He pulled back after placing a kiss at the base of the Minecrafters neck. The Minecrafter had his head tossed to the side, eyes squeezed shut, breathing in gasps as he continued to rub the sensitive area, and the Minecrafter grasped at the sheets desperately. The Nether Prince hastily pushed up the other's shirt and pulled it over his head shortly after, tossing it aside, exposing the pale skin that was accompanied with bite marks. The dark eyed Minecrafter's face became a bright red, before looking off to the side, but he didn't fight back or protest in the slightest. The Prince had no idea how he had broken the other so much that he'd become nothing more than his sex toy. Maybe it was the longing for human-like contact after being locked away for two months straight. Maybe the Minecrafter had become desperate enough to allow the Nether Prince to do such intimidating and violating actions to him.

The Nether Prince bit, hard, into the flesh, overlapping the red marks that were just created earlier that day. The back eyed Minecrafter cried out and writhed every time teeth sank into soft flesh. The Nether Prince didn't bite hard enough to draw blood, but it was definitely hard enough to hurt. He continued to trail bites from the other's chest down to his abdomen, feeling the other's constant whining as he did so. When he finally pulled away from the Minecrafter, the black eyed male was already trembling, face flushed red as he panted. Tears were threatening to spill, but from what the Prince did not know; emotions were something that could be considered alien to him.

He grabbed the helm on the Minecrafter's pants, literally tearing them off along with the undergarment, ignoring the black eyed male's gasp as his lower body was being exposed to the other male. The Minecrafter squirmed and tried to pull the sheets over his body when the Nether Prince grabbed his hips after he'd remove his own pants and boxers as well, as if that would shield him from the other's lustful gaze. However, the Minecrafter's panic was the least of his concerns right now, and he pulled the other's lower body up by his legs to rest on his laps, the other's legs straddling his hips, and all the Minecrafter did was to squeeze his eyes shut, grabbing the sheets below him, bracing for penetration as the other positioned himself. The Minecrafter was submitting to him, but it wasn't like there was anything else the Minecrafter could have done other than that.

He began pressing into the other, hearing the Minecrafter hiss as he pushed into him. As usual, he did nothing to make entry less painful for the other, and the Minecrafter gasped, occasionally letting out small cries and whimpers as he pushed even deeper into the other's body. He groaned when the other clenched down onto him, as if he weren't already tight enough, before pulling back out, agonizingly slow. Weakly, the Minecrafter tried to tilt his head up to look at him, and shivered when he saw how… _excited_ the male above him looked. "I… I c-can't-" further words were cut off by a scream that tore through his throat when the other literally slammed his hips forward, burying deep into him. The black eyed male couldn't even speak as he did his best to bury his head into the sheets, trying to muffle the broken cries and sobs that were making their way past his lips when the other started to move.

The Nether Prince thrust into the Minecrafter below him, somewhat cautiously at first, not wanting to break his sex toy, and enjoying the sounds that the other was making. The Nether Prince didn't have a mate, and probably won't have one for another three to four years, so this was the only thing he could do whenever he had a boner. Plus, no matter how rough he'd took the black eyed male, he still acted as if he were a virgin; he would writhe and whine whenever teeth met soft flesh, and hips would buck whenever he grabbed forcefully at the other's sides, as if he were sensitive to the touch, or trying to shy away from it. Either way, the Minecrafter's reactions to his fuckings just turned him on even more, no matter how illogical that had sounded.

The Nether Prince slammed harder into the Minecrafter, ignoring the fact that the other was basically crying right now, fingers clawing at the sheets as his hips twisted and bucked, as if trying to get into a position where it'll actually hurt him less. Another scream, slightly muffled by the sheets, tore through the Minecrafter's throat as he trusted again, but unlike the previous one, this time, it was from pure bliss. Grinning, he pulled back, before slamming his hips forward again, roughly up against the other's prostate, earning another broken cry from the writhing Minecrafter below him. In truth, this was when the Nether Prince would find the other an absolute beauty; face flushed red as tears streamed down those reddened cheeks, lips slightly parted to let out whimpers and whines, and occasionally screams as he continued to fuck him- all the more reason to ravage the other's tight ass.

The Minecrafter voice broke as the other thrust, hard, up against his prostate again, unable to do anything but to take what the other was dishing out on him. He helplessly continued to scream and writhe as the male above him pounded into him without mercy, and was unwillingly getting aroused himself. The Minecrafter had long ago given up trying to fight off his own arousal a while back; not that he could anyways. Sure it had hurt in the beginning, but he couldn't help himself when it felt so good being filled with the other male's cock, and his mind was sent reeling whenever the thick rod was slammed hard against his prostate.

The dominant male grunted when he felt the other tighten around him, and another trust was all it took for the other to scream, and threw his head back as his essence spilled out from his arousal, soiling the bed sheets with his cum, yet the other male still continued to trust into him all the harder and faster, still hard despite his orgasm, and all the Minecrafter could do was to toss his head back, lips parted to let out near crazed cries of pleasure every time the other male thrust into his limp body. The black eyed male was near unconscious when the other finally slammed into him one last time before spilling himself deep inside the Minecrafter's body. The Minecrafter gasped when he felt his insides being coated in hot, sticky fluids, and the other's rod still filling him as the other hadn't pulled out yet. He could almost feel some of the hot substance leak out from his hole, causing him to shiver, even though his whole body was sore.

He heard the Minecrafter below him whimper when he finally pulled out of the other, who was apparently completely spent as he lay limply on the bed, safe for his chest that was moving when the Minecrafter inhaled and exhaled. Feeling satisfied, the Nether Prince flung the sheets over the two of them, not even bothering to redress himself or the other as he pulled the shaking Minecrafter close. "Y-you're going t-to kill me one day, aren't you?" The Minecrafter asked, his voice broken, as he placed a soft kiss on the other's forehead. "Why are you d-doing this?"

"My, my; you're a talkative one aren't you?" He said teasingly, "And I don't see why you can't be thankful that I haven't killed you as of yet. Now go to sleep."

The Minecrafter didn't say anything, but just shook as his arms wrapped around the Minecrafter. After all that, he finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as he tried to ignore the fact that the Minecrafter in his arms was basically crying himself to sleep. If he were normal, he definitely would have felt pity for the weeping Minecrafter.

But he wasn't. He was the Nether Prince, after all.


End file.
